


Diamond Mind

by charmax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya is a woman who knows what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Mind

  
**Video Title:** Diamond Mind  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Diamond Mind - Rasputina  
 **Source:** Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
 **Summary:** Anya is a woman who knows what she wants.  
 **Length/Format:** 1:11, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for

**Links:** [Download 24.8MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/DiamondMind_Charmax.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zicRPEYAUsU)

**VIDEO PASSWORD: gimme**


End file.
